Celos de Hermanos
by Miku y Mikuo Hatsune
Summary: Que harias si tu hermano gusta de ti? o tu mejor amigo? Descubrelo en version miku levante la mano quien quiere saber (owo)/ Parejas: KaitoxMiku MikuoxMiku NeruxMikuo Rinxlen


**Celos de hermanos**

**Capitulo: 1**

**Advertencia: ninguna x3**

**Parejas: Miku x Mikuo/ Kaito x Miku/**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece le pertenece asus creadores del bla bla**

Era un día lluvioso, las gotas caían con frecuencia al suelo, sin embargo yo estaba acostada disfrutando de mi celular, mi celular tengo muchos contactos con poder hablar y entre ellos esta Kaito la cosita mas hermosa que una chica podría pedir

Etto… perdón no me he presentado soy Miku Hatsune, tengo16 años, me gustan muchos los puerros, etto no seque decir de mi luego verán como soy

Estaba tranquila viendo mi celular y se escucha el sonido de la puerta

-Miku onee-sama abridme la puerta!- dijo el joven golpeando cada vez mas fuerte la puerta

**-**Onii-sama! Hay voy-dije levantándome de la cama y atendí a mi hermano- hola Mikuo onii-dije

-Onee-sama!, por que no te peinaste aún- dijo el con un tono molesto- mírate pareces una bruja-dijo Mikuo cruzándose de brazos

-Las brujas usan sombrero!- dije defendiéndome

Mi hermano no le tomo importancia a lo que le dije, sin embargo solo entro y dejo su mochila en el sofá

-Onee ¿no hay algo para comer?- pregunto tocándose en el estomago

-Busca no soy tu sirvienta- dije un poco desanimada- aquí tienes- le di a mi onii un puerro, el también es adicto a los puerros

-Gracias onee te quiero- me dijo abrazándome, que raro nunca me abraza-

-Estas bien? Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo parecido?-le pregunte con un poco de sarcasmo

-que acaso no puedo abrazar a mi hermana la cual quiero mucho?-dijo mi hermano abrazandome

En eso la puerta vuelve a sonar

-Ya voy – dijimos ambos peleándonos por atender

-Hola? – dijo Mikuo después de todo el me gano

-Hola, se encuentra Miku-chan?- dijo una rubia de cabellos corto

-Ri-Rin-sama! Si si es-esta aquí pa-pasa- pude notar como mi hermano hablaba, tartamudeaba cada 6 segundos

-Rin que te trae por aquí?- dije colocándome en la puerta para que ella no pase

-vine a visitarte como cualquier otra amiga- dijo rin dedicándole sonrisa de gatito-me dejas pasar?-

-No, mejor quedémonos afuera hace calor para estar aquí dentro- dije mintiendo, no quiero que ellos dos estén juntos

-Waa- dijo mi onii cerrando la puerta- Miku! Siempre echas todo a perder!- decia Mikuo agarrándose de los pelos

Rin seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, sin embargo ella no estaba interesada por Mikuo, si no por len, aunque sea su hermano, ella lo adora y lo ama como un mejor amigo, siempre me pregunte si ellos dos tienen algo

-Rin tu y len… tienen algo?- dije curiosa

-No-NO que acaso te gusta mi hermano?- dijo rin sonrojada

-No! Ya sabes que a mi me gusta Kaito!- lo dije en tono alto pero no fue mi intención

La puerta se abrió de a poco – como miku? Quien te gusta?- dijo Mikuo saliendo y mirándome a los ojos

-tu que hacias chismoseando CHISMOSO-le dije levantándome y mirándolo a los ojos

-mejor no me meto- dijo rin aun sentada en su lugar

Mikuo largo una risilla al cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse- jiji rin tu siempre tan chistosa- dijo Mikuo poniéndose la mano en la boca

Rin quedo con la cara de poker face meme, sin embargo ella se levanto y se fue

-ya veo, al parecer no me quieres- dijo Mikuo un poco triste al cual yo le abraze- mi- miku?-

-Mikuo ya habrá alguien mejor-dije tratándole de animar- ella esta con len-chan

-ya lo se-

Ambos entramos a la casa y tomamos un delicioso cappuccino, adoro como lo prepara mi onii tan delicioso

En eso, yo estaba tomando mi cappuccino y mi onii se levanta, se sienta a lado mio y me abraza

-Miku…-me susurro

-si?-

-Te-Te amo…- susurro un poco sonrojado

-EHHHHHHHHHHH?-fue lo único que pude contestar ante esa reacción

Mikuo me tomo del brazo y me tiro hacia el sofá, el se puso encima mio, y me dijo que no le diga a nadie, sin embargo yo quede con la boca abierta

Mikuo me agarro de las mejillas y me comenzó a besar, podría sentir esos labios tan cálidos que me dava, esi que me deje llevar.

-Perdon Miku, no llegare a lo lejos- no había entendido hasta que lo entendí

-como?-

-no quiero tener sexo contigo-dijo Mikuo sonrojándose al decir esa palabra

-y yo nunca dejare que lo hagas- le dije empujándolo y sentándome en el sofá

-perdon miku, esque no puedo resistirme hay veces que soy asi y tu ya sabes- dijo Mikuo cerrando los ojitos y dedicándome una sonrisa

-si lo se-antes esa reacción me quede pensando un poco y pregunte- onii por que alos chicos le gusta el cuerpo de la mujer?-

-ehhh miku atu habitación-

-Okay… uwu-me fui a mi habitación, yo obedesco a mi hermano si el me dice yo voy

Me recosté y quede pensando en una persona tan especial, con esa persona haría lo que fuera, asi es es Kaito, algún dia sere su novia, lo se muy bien

**Continuara..**

**Bueno este es mi fic, nadie quiere a Mikuo ok no**

**Mikuo:waaa onee shuly eres muy malvada**

**Yo: si lo soy muajajjajaja**

**Miku: deja tranquilo a mi oni**

**Yo: pero si luego el tendrá a ne…**

**Miku: CALLATE EL NO TENDRA A NADIE Y PUNTO FINAL**

**Mikuo: y tu no tendras a Kaito**

**Kaito: ehhh?**

**Yo: HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**Miku: si lo tendre**

**Mikuo: no**

**Miku:si**

**Yo: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Miku: te olvidas de algo shuly**

**Yo: asi también habrá un shonen ai**

**Mikuo: QUE? QUE NO SEA ENTRE MI Y KAITO**

**Yo: ewe no Kaito no es, es…. BYE**

**Kaito: Mother of god! bye :33**


End file.
